


Comic Crush

by shamelessbieber



Series: High School AU's [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DC comics - Freeform, Gallavich, High School, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: In which Ian has an obvious crush on Mickey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> we're gonna pretend arrow comes on on tuesday and not wednesday ok ok

Ian has always been the outcast or the 'nerd' as people would say. It's because his dorky love for comic books. Especially The Flash. He doesn't really mind what people think but considering his best friend is a sibling of one of the popular kids, no one really bothers him. The popular is Mickey Milkovich, a kid he's had a crush on for a while. Mandy Milkovich is his sister, and she knows about Ian's crush and Ian knows she knows.

"Mickey's having a party, you coming?" Mandy nudges Ian and he shrugs. 

"Was I invited?" Ian looks at her, grabbing his lunch and sitting down. "I have homework to do anyways."

"By homework you mean rereading your stupid DC Comics." Mandy rolls her eyes. "Please come? You're my only friend."

"Karen, Mason, J-"

"My actual friend. They're just associates."

Ian sighs. "Fine. But only for a little. And I don't only read DC Comics."

"Shut up." Mandy starts laughing, Ian laughing as well. Their fit of laughter was cut short due to two people sitting down. Ian lifts his head and he goes silent. Mandy does too, only she actually speaks. "What do you want, Mick?" Ian glances up to see Mickey and his friend Chase sitting there. Everyone knows Mickey's gay so it'd been rumored that him and Chase are together but Chase tells everyone he's strictly vagina and is just best friend's with Mickey.

"I need you to get the alcohol." He looks at her, then to Ian who continues eating his food. "And we're sitting here today, hope you don't mind."

"Don't care and I'm not getting your alcohol. Ask Iggy, he's actually of age." Mandy retorts, and Mickey sighs.

"I fucking tried that already, Mandy. You have a fake I.D."

Mandy shook her head and Ian grabs his phone and decides to watch Netflix instead engaging into conversation. While he's opening his Netflix app, he gets a text fro Mandy that reads, _talk to him jesus ian. that's my brother so i can't be your wing woman_. Ian locks his phone and looks at Mandy unamused, and she just grins. Mickey notices the unspoken conversation between them and automatically assumes that they're dating. "You two a couple?" Mickey questions.

"No." Mandy says. "He's my best friend."

"Hard to believe." Mickey laughs, Chase chuckling.

"Shut the fuck up. You too." Mandy points to Mickey and Chase and Chase shuts up at demand. Mickey calls him a pussy before continuing to eat his lunch, sloppily. "Ian isn't even for my team."

Ian sighs, shaking his head. "You mute or something? Or are you just a pussy?" Chase questions Ian, Ian rolling his eyes.

"Mmm, says the one following Mickey around like a lost puppy." Ian doesn't know what came over him but he's glad he said it. Mickey and Mandy are in a fit of laughter, Mickey holding his hand up for Ian to give him a high-five. When Ian does, Mickey squeezes his hand then lets go. It's obvious the squeeze on his hand didn't mean anything but it meant everything to Ian. 

After lunch, Ian and Mickey walk side by side to class - they have the same class together. Ian wanted to talk to him, but he doesn't have anything in common with Mickey, or at least that he knows of. Mickey didn't even realize he was walking next to him until Ian got bumped into and fell into him. "Jesus, Gallagher. Need to stop letting people push you around like that." 

"Easier said than done." Ian mumbles, picking up his pace. Mickey just furrows his eyebrows and keeps walking. Mandy from afar sees that altercation and knows Ian's mood'll be down the rest of the day so she decides her and Ian are gonna skip the rest of the day.

   By the time of the party, Ian is in skinny jeans and a blue flannel with a black shirt underneath. Mandy is wearing black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather shirt. Mandy kept saying Ian looks hot and he kept doubting it, that was until Mickey walked in Mandy's bedroom, while she was just saying "Yes you do." Mickey looks at them while placing a few personal things on her bed. "You do what?" He questions.

"Ian looks hot and he doesn't believe me." Mandy knows what she's doing and Ian's now completely flustered. She expected Mickey to agree and compliment Ian but nope, Mickey's just an asshole.

"You need to get out of that damn shell you're in." Mickey says to Ian. "You only get one senior year."

"Easy for you to fucking say, your father isn't Frank Gallagher and no one actually talks to me unless it's for Mandy or to Mandy for you." Ian snapped, Mandy trying to stop him from leaving. Ian walked out into the increasing crowd, and found his way into the front and walked down to the sidewalk. He breathes out, his breathing heavy and his mind racing. He doesn't understand how he can hate and like someone at the same time. He has a crush on Mickey but at the same time Mickey is an egotistical popular high school boy who thinks everything he says is right. 

"You okay?" A voice made Ian jump. "Sorry for scaring you, I'm Trevor."

"Ian." Ian replies. 

"This isn't your scene, huh?" Trevor chuckles. "Not mine either. Considering it's a Tuesday, don't understand why this party is even happening. I could be at home watching The Arrow."

Ian chuckles, "I could be watching The Flash." 

Trevor nods at him with a smile mirroring Ian's. "This makes us friends, you know?" Trevor shoulder bumps Ian, Ian laughing. 

"Okay."

Mickey, from the porch, watched as the two conversed but didn't know if he should interrupt. He wants to apologize but he doesn't think now is a good time. So he returns to his party, him turning the music up and drinking more alcohol provided to him by Ian's older brother Lip. 

   That next day at school, many people trudged around with a hangover, and some kids stayed home. Ian walked in with a deadpanned look on his face, not really happy to be in school. Or to see Mickey. When he got to first period, in which he shares with both Milkovich siblings, he silently thanked god neither of them were there. He loves Mandy but he doesn't want to hear her apology for Mickey or her pep talk. "Mickey, surprised you came in today." Some kid says, Ian's head shooting up. "Nice sunglasses."

"Hangover." Mickey mumbles. Mandy walks in behind him looking the same. Messy hair, sunglasses over her eyes, and a large coffee in her hands. "I'm never drinking again."

"You said that last time." Mandy says whilst sitting next to Ian. "Same thing, just a different day."

"Shut up." Mickey says, glancing at Ian. 

When the bell rings, most of the class groans, Ian laughing at Mandy. "I have Motrin in my bag."

"Lifesaver!" Mandy kisses Ian's cheek while grabbing his bag. "So, you gonna tell me about the guy I saw you with last night?"

"You won't believe it." Ian falsely hypes her up. "We talked about comics all night. We're just friends."

"You're so fucking boring." Mandy mumbles, swallowing the pills. 

Throughout the rest of the class, most were quiet, except for Mickey and Chase. Mickey's hangover miraculously went away, Ian finding it cute but was still mad because of last night. When the bell rang, they all pile out of class, Mickey stopping Ian. They walk toward Mickey's locker, Ian pointing. "My class is all the way on the other side, I-I can't be late."

"I have two empty passes signed by a teacher." Mickey says as if it's something everyone would have. "I actually have four but-"

"What did you stop me for?" Ian questions, and Mickey shrugs.

"To apologize, for last night." Mickey sighs, sitting down on the ground. The halls were clearing out, so Ian did the same, not sure where this is going but glad it's happening. "I was gonna apologize last night but you were with your boyfriend."

"Not my boyfriend." Ian says, then mumbles, "The first friend I managed to make by not embarrassing myself." 

"If it's worth anything, you did look hot last night." Mickey says, Ian almost passing out. "It's just, when you got shoved in the hallway then you being in denial to Mandy, it made no sense. You're giving looks and you seem to have a cool personality but you're so shy and closed off."

"I'm not you, or Mandy." Ian replies. "I've been like this my whole life. I literally reread comics in my free time and Mandy hates it. I wasn't going to come to your party because a new episode of my favorite DC characters came on."

"Arrow and The Flash." Mickey smiles. "I'm a DC fan too. Marvel will always be in my heart but DC is number one."

"Black Panther, number one favorite for Marvel." Ian admits.

"Bucky." Mickey says. "And the guy that plays him in the recent movie, also my favorite."

Ian laughs, "Sebastian Stan. Pretty sexy." Ian agrees. "Okay, favorite Marvel villain?"

"Oh Magneto or Enchantress, you?"

"Magneto." Ian replies. "DC villain?"

"Easy, Joker." Mickey replies quickly.

"So typical. Mine is either Zoom or Ra's Al Ghul."

"Typical." Mickey mocks. They both went silent for a moment, Mickey chuckling. "Didn't know I was a comic nerd, huh?"

"Didn't expect you to be, no." Ian shrugs. "I don't judge by the covers."

Mickey just laughs, and holds his hand out to Ian. They stand up, forgetting to let go of each others hand. They did let go when they reached Ian's class. Mickey wrote Ian's pass, and Ian wrote Mickey's. Before Ian opened the door, Mickey grabbed him by the waist and kissed him softly. Ian cups Mickey's face, smiling into the kiss. The kiss was interrupted by the door opening and hitting them. It just had to be Mandy that walked out.

"I'm sorr-" She covers her mouth, an obvious smile behind her hand. "You two were kissing! Ian, yo-"

"Sshh!" Ian says. "You got this." Ian pats Mickey's shoulder but Mickey stops him. 

"Find me at lunch." Mickey says before kissing Ian again and walking away. Mandy hits Ian on the shoulder and runs after Mickey but Mickey ran into the boys bathroom before she could catch up. 

"I'll find you at lunch too, asshole!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was corny lol im laughing


End file.
